The New Beginning
by MoncheleLove
Summary: Rachel And Finn fall inlove, Finn goes off to the army, by the time he comes back Rachel has found a new man, will Finn win her back?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Hey guys, so I am very disappointed to say that my last story 'Is It Wrong To Belive?' will probably not be updated for a while, i cant think of very much to write. This Story will be based on the novel and movie 'The Note Book' I really hope you enjoy! **

Chapter One: 

**Finns P.O.V**

Finn woke up one gloomy morning, he lays in bed listening to the calm sound of rain hitting his window pane. Suddenly his phone vibrates. He reaches over slowly, not caring much about the text he just recived. He opened the phone and read.

_Hey Man! Im going on a date with Quinn tonight at the fair! Maybe she could bring a friend and it could be a double date?_

After he is done reading, he sighs, His friend Noah had always been on his case about getting a girlfriend, hes always told him that hes waiting for the right girl. He slowly types back.

_I guess I could tag along, but only this one time!_

He looks over at the clock and reads 12:30. He throws his head back against the pillow, Finn was always the kind of person that wanted to stay in bed all day long. He gets a text from Noah.

_She said shes got some hot chick for you Dude! Better be looking good tonight._

Finn gets out of bed, shaking his head and goes to the bathroom, he turns on the water and takes his clothes off, once he enters the shower he feels the warm blissful water on his skin, he sighs of relif.

**Rachels P.O.V**

She smiled as she read the text from Quinn.

_Hey Girl! Me and Puck are going to the fair tonight, He says hes got a guy for you so you can tag along!_

Quinn had been her bestfriend since the end of highschool year. They would do everything with eachother.

_Sounds like a good time! Pick me up at around 6! See you then! _

She then goes to look for an outfit, it was hard to pick what to wear considering she has never met this boy and she doesn't know what style he likes. She picks out a dress, it was white with a few sparkles on it.

"Perfect." She goes and showers then gets ready. 6 o' clock sure came faster then she thought it would.

**Finns P.O.V**

Finn got in his truck, looking down at the pair of jeans he was wearing, they were cut open at the knee but he could care less. He was wearing his favorite plaid shirt he owned. He started the truck, driving to the big fair that was held every year, Parking his truck and exiting the truck he hears his name being called.

"Finn!" Noah runs up to him smiling.

"Woah, dude calm down." He raises his eyebrow slowly.

"Your gunna love her! Okay her name is Rachel, Rachel Berry. She loves Broadway and has a really nice voice!"

Finn felt a small smile creeping on his face after he sees Quinn and her Friend Rachel. Rachel Berry walking towards them. Noah whispered one more thing.

"Oh, I forgot to mention one little thing, Shes beautiful!" Noah then walks up to Quinn, giving her a small kiss.

Noah was right, Rachel was beautiful, Finn stood in shoke, she was walking closer to him, His heart beating.

"Hi, Im Rachel, Rachel.."

"Rachel Berry." He smiles as he finished her sentence for her.

"Im Finn, Finn Hudson." He pulls his hand out of his pocket, Shaking her hand.

This was it. This was the girl he had been waiting for. When their eyes met his heart almost stopped. This could be the start of something.

**Corys P.O.V**

"So Lea? What do you think of the first chapter?" Cory says holding the book in his hands, looking up at his beautiful wife Lea.

"Its amazing Cory, You have a talent. A very big talent!" She says holding a pillow in her hands, in her pajamas on their bed.

"Read more Please!" She says smiling, He chuckles and flips the page.

**A/N **

**Okay so I hope your enjoying the story so far. I realize your probably all very confused at this point. But dont worry, it will get better! xoxo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Rachels P.O.V**

Once Rachel hears his deep but sweet voice she feels as if Her and Finn have known eachother for years.

"So, Finn. Would you like to go on one of the rides with me?" She smiles nervously.

"Ya sure Rachel, What ride would you perfer to go on?" She points to her favorite ride their.

They begin walking slowly together, starting to have a conversation, she feels her heart beating fast. Rachel wonders if he is feeling the same thing.

When they arrive at the ride he gently takes her hand, she feels his warmth passing through her body.

"You ready for this?" He says chuckling looking up at the ride.

"Of course!" They get seated on the ride, Hand in hand.

**Quinns P.O.V  
><strong>"Puck they're falling inlove! I mean look at the smiles on their faces, the way they look into eachothers eyes." She says smiling up at him.

"Ya, its about time Finn found himself a girl." He chuckles softly.

"You mean its about time I found Finn a girl." She laughs, Rachel and Finn start making their way over to them.

**Rachels P.O.V**

"Hey guys me and Finn are thinking about going now, Is that okay?" Rachel looks at Quinn and Puck.

"Yea thats fine, Me and Noah were thinking about going soon also." Quinn looks at puck and winks.

"Alright." Rachel greets Quinn with a big hug and places a soft kiss on Noahs cheek. "Well you guys go have fun now." Rachel giggles and Finn says his goodbyes then they walk to his truck.

**Finns P.O.V**

Could this actually be happening? Im falling inlove with someone I just met? Maybe I should just take her home, Or maybe I would show her my favorite thing to do.

"Hey Rachel, can I show you my favorite thing to do at this time of night?" He smiles, his eyes locked on the road.

"Of course you may." Finn pulls over on the side of the road, getting out of the truck and opening her door for her.

"Where are we going?" She says while climbing out of the tall truck.

He takes her hand and pulls her gently to the middle of the road and lays down.

"FINN! Are you crazy! You are going to get killed!" She trys pulling him up but he is too strong.

"Thats the point of the game rachel, you lay here until a car comes." She stands with her hands placed on her hips softly. Biting her lip when she looks into his eyes.

"Fine. But if I get killed im coming to haunt you." She slowly bends down, laying on the road next to him. They sit in silence for a while.

She trys speaking a few times but he stops her.

"Shh, you have to be quiet." Soon enough they hear a loud honk. He grabs her and picks her up quickly, Her screaming loud almost half to death. They run off the road and the big transport truck passes soon after.

"Jesus Finn! That was scary!" She giggles. "Lets do it again!"

**Finns P.O.V **

He drives her to the address she gave him to take her home, When they arrive there she unbuckles her seat belt slowly, he watches her. She looks up at him with her big brown eyes. He then hesitates but leans in and kisses her softly, the sparks going through his body were telling him he has found the right girl.

"I-Im sorry, I shouldnt have done that.." He says looking down asshamed.

"Its okay Finn. I was actually hoping you would do that." She says blushing softly.

She then gets a napkin out of her purse, grabbing a pen and writing her number on it.

"Heres my number, Call me alright?" He nods and she gets out of the car. Walking up to the staircase and blowing him a kiss.

Shes special. She has somthing special about her. Hes never met a girl so beautiful and magical.

**Leas P.O.V**

"Is he actually going to call her? Are they gunna fall in love and have cute little Finchel babys?" She smiles.

"We will just have to wait and find out Lea." He smiles at how involved she is with the book.

He flips the page and clears his throat.

**A/N **

**Hope you guys are enjoying so far, trying my hardest to make this story good :) **

**Reviews would be WONDEERFULLLLL. **

**3 **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Rachels P.O.V**

"Quinn do you think hes going to call me? I mean im just so nervous, I think I may be falling for him, Hes so sweet and kind." She sighs letting all that out in one breathe.

"Rachel you need to calm down, im sure Finn will call, hes and amazing guy and he wont be rude. You just have to get off the phone with me so the line is avalible for him." Quinn says whie giggling softly.

"Can you come over Quinn? Please. I want you to sleepover, and plus ever since you and Noah have been going out we havent been hanging out much." Rachel looks at herself in the mirror, fixing her hair.

"I will be over in 10 minutes, now lets say goodbye and wait for Finn to call."

They hang up there phones, Rachel scurrys off to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and applying another coat of mascara. 20 minutes pass and Quinn arrives shortly after.

They sit on Rachels bed, talking about Quinn and Pucks relationship when suddenly Rachels phone rings, she looks at Quinn nervously.

"Quinn what do I say?"

"Hmm maybe hello?" Quinn opens Rachels phone for her and puts it up to Rachels ear.

Rachel sits blank then finally says. "Hello?"

**Finns P.O.V **

Once he heard her sweet angelic voice his heart started beating quicker.

"H-Hey Rach, I mean Rachel, Is it okay if I call you Rach or do you prefer Rachel?" He says realizing he is talking extremly fast.

"Hi Finn, Whatever you would like to call me is fine."

He sighs. "So I was thinking, I mean only if you want to, we could go get something to eat tomorrow, just the two of us?"

"That would be wonderful Finn, What time will you be picking me up?"

"How about 7?" He says playing with the hem of his pants.

"7 sounds great see you then." She hangs up the phone, he sets his phone down smiling.

"Im going on a date with Rachel Berry." He grins to himself.

**Rachels P.O.V**

She squeals when she hangs up.

"He asked me on a date!" She smiles big.

"I told you he would call Rachel! Im happy for you!" She smiles hugging Rachel softly.

"I guess you were right, I was just nervous. Now I must get my beauty sleep for tomorrow!" she then gets under the covers, turning the light off and yawning.

**Corys P.O.V**

"So how do you like-" He stops looking over at his peaceful wife that has falling asleep.

He sets the book on the side table, tucking her in before climbing under the covers beside her and kissing her cheek.

"Goodnight Lea Baby." He turns the light out and feels her precious body clinging onto him, Her sweet smell filling the air, he falls asleep shortly after wrapping his arm around her.

**A/N: **

**Hey guys, so this is pretty short I just would rather post a short chapter then make everyone wait for a long chapter. I hope you enjoy! REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
